


Machigai (Wrong)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pointless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s not like it’s poison. It’s just sparkling water, Yuuyan, don’t be all melodramatic.”





	Machigai (Wrong)

Yabu chuckled, looking at his boyfriend.

“You do realize that it’s virtually impossible to confuse them, right?” he said, slyly, while Yuya held a hand over his mouth, pained.

“I don’t care that it’s impossible! It’s happened and... damn it’s annoying! How the hell can you drink this?!”

Kota shrugged, drinking from the said glass, proving that the younger was making a big fuss over nothing.

“It’s not like it’s poison. It’s just sparkling water, Yuuyan, don’t be all melodramatic.”

Then he leant over him, softly kissing his lips. “Forgiven?” he asked.

“This time.” the other muttered, still looking annoyed.

Yabu thought he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.


End file.
